Cabinets are used for storage of personal belongings that are desired to be hidden from view. For example, medicine cabinets are typically hung from a wall in a bathroom so that a person can store medicine and personal hygiene tools in the cabinet out of sight from others. Frequently, medicine cabinets have a mirrored exterior surface so that the medicine cabinet can have the dual function of storing a person's personal items and enabling the person to use the mirror in a traditional manner. Cabinets of this type take up valuable wall space in a room without providing any functions, besides storage and mirror capabilities, that may be much-needed or desired in the room. Thus, a need exists for a cabinet that includes functionalities in addition to those traditionally provided.